Charlie and the Chocolate Factory: Pokemon Style
by Jadis the Wolf
Summary: Ash is a glutton. Primerose is a spoiled brat. Drew is a coldhearted kid. May loves winning. And Dawn is happy as is. Drew, Ash and May are all acting OOC.  1 long chapter with minichapters.


Charlie and Chocolate Factory- Pokemon Style

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking, Rescue Team 101 readers and reviewers but with school, I wanted to do something fairly short, and RT101 is very long. I so sorry. It should be noted that this isn't Contestshipping, Advanceshipping, Pearlshipping, or anything like that. I'm also sorry that this took so long. I was just to busy. By the way, I mixed the lyrics from the 2005 film and the book to make the songs longer and better. XD**

**Character guide:**

**Ash Ketchum: Augusts Gloop**

**Ms. Ketchum: Ms. Gloop**

**May Maple: Violet Beauregarde**

**Mrs. Caroline Maple: Scarlett Beauregarde**

**Primerose Romania: Veruca Salt**

**Mr. Romania: Mr. Salt**

**Drew Hayden: Mike TeaVee**

**Mr. Hayden: Mr. TeaVee**

**Dawn Hikari: Charile Bucket**

**Mrs. Hikari: Ms. Bucket (taking the place of Grandpa Joe)**

**Oompa Loompas: Oompa Loompas**

**Mr. Willie Wonka: Mr. Willie Wonka**

**I couldn't think up a new character so I thought Dawn would be good for Charlie. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, the songs, but I own Primerose and the Romania family.**

Chapter 1: Golden Tickets

Dawn Hikari wasn't in the richest family in the world. She was fine with that too. She did well in school, and had a few good friends, Zoey and Kengo, and had a crush on a boy named Paul, and she always was happy to come home to her mother, Mrs. Hikari, and Glameow.

One night, in the middle of the snowy night, strange motorcycles from Willie Wonka's chocolate factory at the northern ends of town posted posters of a contest.

"_Dear People of the world, I am Mr. Willie Wonka, and you are up for a sweet challenge! I have put five golden tickets into five chocolate bars that were shipped to any region by random. The instructions after that will be on the tickets, so get shopping my lovely people! Before there gone... _

_Willie Wonka"_

"That's what the sign read, mom."

"Well, Dawn, you know that you have a chance. Your birthday is in one week." Mrs. Hikari said. "But listen: the first person who finds a ticket is either fat or gluttonous, probably both."

NEXT DAY:

"**We bring to you the first golden ticket finder! Mr. Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, Kanto!" the news caster guy said.**

"**I knew that my little boy would find one." Ms. Ketchum said, proudly to the casters as Ash was eating a Wonka Bar. "He eats a lot of Wonka's candy daily so its no surprise. Ash, tell them how you found it."**

"**I was eating a bar, and I tasted something... different. Not carmel or nuts or coconuts or m&ms. I looked, and there it was!" He holds up a bitten golden ticket.**

"I knew it! Both fat and gluttonus!" Mrs. Hikari said.

"I know." Dawn said.

NEXT DAY

"**We are now getting word that the second ticket holder was found!" the news caster interrupted.**

"**This is number 2: Primerose Romania V, the first the last and the only." a female news caster said. A pink haired girl, with her mother and father smiling over her, is seen.**

"**When my little girl said that she wanted a ticket, I was determined to get one for her. You see, I'm the head of the La Rousse Nut Business," Mr. Romania said and paused then continued. "So I had the workers shell candy instead of nuts. A few days past, and Primerose threatened to stop going to school, and then the next day (that would be today) we found one for her. She was very happy."**

**Primerose smiled, and stepped forward. "This is how I see things: 1. I work for my grades, 2. You give me what I want when I want, 3. We're all happy! After all, I am La Rousse City's second smartest kid ever and the richest!" **

"**Yes, yes," said the female reporter, disappointed that that wasn't exactly part of the story she was covering...**

Mrs. Hikari turned the TV off. "Dawn, time for you to open your birthday gift." She hands her daughter a Wonka bar. "And remember, don't be disappointed if you don't get one." She said, referring to a golden ticket.

Dawn slowly ripped open the red wrapper, then worked on the silver foil. Then she ripped it off, and showed an ordinary bar of chocolate. "Oh well. Guess you can't win them all..." she said, somewhat disappointed.

LATER IN THE WEEK

"**The third golden ticket has been found again in La Rousse City by a young man, Drew Hayden, the 'smartest kid' in La Rousse City." the same female news reporter said.**

"**All I had to do," Drew said, focused on his video game, "was look at the dates, and compare it to the other two dates found by the other ticket finders and I only bought one ticket. A freak with one arm could figure it out."**

**His father and mother frowned. "Half the time we don't get a word he says." Mr. Hayden said.**

"_**DIE!!!**_ _**DIE!!!**_ _**DIE!!!**_" **Drew started yelling as he was shooting a giant monster in his video game.**

"**So how did that one candy bar taste?" the female news reporter asked.**

**He flicked his green hair. "I don't know; don't care. Candy is stupid." Drew said. "Crap!!!" he yelled as he died in the video game. **

"What an ungrateful boy. He's twice as worst then the spoiled brat girl." Mrs. Hikari said, Dawn agreed.

"Why would he look for a ticket if he isn't interested in candy?" Dawn asked.

A WEEK LATER

"**The fourth golden ticket was found by Petalburg City's Gym Leader, Norman's daughter, Maybelle Maple." a news reporter said.**

"**I'm Maybelle, but you can call me May." May said and stopped to blow a bubble in her chewing gum. "I am a Junior Chewing Gum Champion World Record Holder, for chewing this piece," she pauses to show the gum she was chewing and then continued, "for six months straight. But when I heard of this contest with the tickets, I had laid off the gum, stuck it behind my ear, and went to candy bars and I found it." She proudly holds up her golden ticket.**

"**Its no surprise she does so well in everything." Mrs. Maple, Caroline said. "Her father, Norman, is a gym leader. I am a Junior Batons Champion, along with other things. It runs in the family."**

"**Hmm. Of course. Now all that remains is one ticket, folks. Who will get it? The world may never know!" the reporter said. **

"What a beastly girl." Mrs. Hikari said.

"Yeah. So full of herself." Dawn said.

ONE DAY AFTER SCHOOL

Dawn was one day walking after school. The snow was gently falling, and collecting on her blue hair. She shook some off, then looked down. She saw some paper stuck in the snow, and she pulled it out. It was ten dollar bill! She looked around, and no one was around. She ran to the candy store. "One Wonka bar please." she told the store keeper, and handed him the bill. He gave it to her, and the change. Dawn slowly ripped open the candy, first the red wrapper, then the silver foil, then she saw something golden...

"I'VE GOT A GOLDEN TICKET!!!!" Dawn yelled, jumping up with glee.

"Amazing! And here in my shop!" the candy store owner said, sharing the same glee. "Now hurry home, and don't stop for anyone, you hear?" he said sternly.

"Yes sir." Dawn said, and rushed right home.

"Mom, Mom!!! Look! Ifoundagoldenticketnowwecangotothefactory!!!!"

(Translation: I found a golden ticket now we can go to the factory!!!!)

"Dawn, slow down!" Mrs. Hikari said with a sweat drop.

"I'll read it. _Dear lucky finder of this golden ticket from Mr. Willie Wonka. You are invited to take a tour of my factory. You may take one member of your family and up to six Pokemon with you. Please come by February 3, at 10:00 am by the factory gates. One of you will get a prize beyond your wildest dreams. Until then. -Willie Wonka._" Dawn paused. "That's tomorrow!"

"Yes. So get yourself and Piplup read and I'll get ready as well." Mrs. Hikari said, smiling.

"Thanks Mom!" Dawn said, hugging her mother.

ALMOST 10 AM NEXT DAY

The five ticket holders arrived by 9:53. Ash, his Pikachu, and his mother walked up from the bus stop. Primerose and her father came by limo with a Roserade, Mawile, Espeon and Delcatty. Drew and his father came by foot from the bus as well. Drew took his only Pokemon, a Roselia, with him. May and Caroline came. May brought her Beautifly. Then at last, Dawn and Mrs. Hikari came with Piplup. The children and parents looked at each other. By now, it was 9:58. May was chewing her gum, with Beautifly on her head. Ash was eating at a Wonka bar, with Pikachu on his shoulder. Primerose was looking at them all, registering them all. Her Pokemon were looking as well. Drew had his hands in his pockets, and was kicking at the snow. Roselia was in Mr. Hayden's arms. Dawn and Piplup kept admiring the factory, along with her mother.

"Daddy," Primerose was now demanding at her father, "I want to go in."

"Its only 9:59, dear." he answered nervously.

"Make time go faster." she demanded and turned away.

Caroline was whispering to May: "Eyes on the prize, May. Eyes on the prize." May blew a bubble in response.

Finally, (and it was about 2 seconds before Primerose would have a temper tantrum), the gates opened. "Please enter." a voice said.

Primerose, her Pokemon and father strolled in. Everyone else practically ran in. "Come forward." the voice said again. "Close the gates." the voice kept going. "Dear five ticket holders, welcome to my factory. Who am I? I am..."

Before the voice gives a response, the doors open to reveal a stage.

Chapter 2: Ash Ketchum

A man stepped up in front of the stage. He wore a large hat, had a cane, huge glasses, and wore a thin jacket.

Everyone had a sweat drop. May then asked: "Who are you?"

"I'm Willie Wonka. Welcome to the factory. Now, lets go, got to much to see and do!"

"Don't you want to know our names?" Ash asked as they walked inside.

"Nope." Mr. Wonka said.

Inside, he started taking off his coat and glasses and motioned for the others to do the same. Primerose, however, kept on her mink coat. Without warning, May hugged Mr. Wonka, who gasped at that. "Mr. Wonka," she said as she let go, "I'm May Maple."

"Oh. Don't care."

"You should. I'm going to win that prize."

"Well, you are confident, and confidence is key to this." May grinned.

Primerose then ran in front of him, and bowed slightly. "I'm Primerose Romania. Its nice to meet you, sir."

"Oh. I always thought that a primrose was the type of a flower you mash up for perfume, or eat."

Ash then walked up in front of Primerose (much to her horror). "I'm Ash Ketchum. I love your candy."

"Oh. So I see. I do too." He stopped walking and turned. "You're Drew Hayden, the little genius who cracked the system." Drew just glared, his arms folded. "And you, Dawn, are just lucky to be here. And hello to all you... uh... moms and dads. Now, lets keep going."

They walked for a while. Primerose and May threw looks at each other. Then Primerose said: "Lets be friends."

"Best friends." May added, as they held each others hand, and started talking about boys, cell phones, and favorite singers.

They came to a small door. "This is the second most important room in the factory." Mr. Wonka stared saying.

"Then why is the door small?" Drew asked.

"Because I keep all of the flavors inside." Mr. Wonka said. He unlocked the door, and it revealed a huge room, with a chocolate river, candy trees, candy flowers, lollypop trees, and anything else you can imagine. "Don't get over excited, children. Register it all slowly." However, you all should know that Ash was overly excited to try a little bit of each. "That river is pure chocolate, churned by waterfall. The pipes, take the chocolate all over the factory by gallons. Now go on. Enjoy." Mr. Wonka said, shooing them away.

Drew went off to the western end of the room, and started stamping on a candy pumpkin. His father glared at him. "Son, please calm down."

"Dad, he said enjoy." Drew hissed, and continued. His Roselia started doing the same. Primerose was also in the western end. She was plucking at a pink lollypop tree. She spotted her "rival", and he spotted her. She turned away, huffing to her father.

"Daddy, I want money tree."

May and Caroline went off to the eastern end, and both started scrambling for a orange gummy bear. Beautifly flew, and knocked it down for them. Ash was everywhere his legs could get him too, trying everything. Dawn was the same way, but she didn't eat as much. Mrs. Hikari went to acquaint herself with Ash's mom.

"Daddy!" Primerose yelled out to her father. "Look over across the river! Its a little person!"

"What are they?" May asked.

"Certainly not your average person or Pokemon." Dawn said.

"They must be something." Caroline said.

"Are they real people?" Drew spat.

"Of course they are!" Mr. Wonka burst out. "They're Oompa Loompas."

"Oompa Loompas?" Everyone asked at once.

"From Loompa land."

"Loompa land? No such place." Mr. Hayden said.

"Absurd!" Mr. Wonka shouted.

"Mr. Wonka, I teach geography." Mr. Hayden said, proudly.

"Then you'll know what a terrible place it is. All the snozzwangers, wangdoodles, and the vernicous kinids that eat Oompa Loompas."

While this was going on, Ash taken the advantage to drink from the river. "Ash! What are you doing?!" his mother cried.

"Little boy! Stop please! My river must never be touched by human hands!" Mr. Wonka cried. Too late for them, he fallen in. "My chocolate! Its ruined!"

"So is my little Ash! He can't swim! Save him!" Ms. Ketchum cried. Just then, a pipe started to suck up chocolate. It was laybled "Fudge Room", and Ash got sucked up the pipe. Ms. Ketchum screamed in horror. However, the pipe was small and Ash got stuck. Then, everyone noticed something. The Oompa Loompas were singing to a tribal sound made by a distant drum.

_Ash Ketchum! Ash Ketchum!_

_The great big greedy nincompoop!_

_Ash Ketchum!_

_So big and vile!_

_So greedy, foul, and infantile_

_'Come on!' we cried, 'The time is ripe_

_To send him shooting up the pipe!'_

_But don't, dear children, be alarmed;_

_Ash Ketchum will not be harmed,_

_Ash Ketchum will not be harmed_

_For although, of course, we must admit_

_He will be altered quite a bit._

_Slowly, wheels go round and round,_

_And cogs begin to grind and pound._

_How long could we allow this beast_

_To gorge and guzzle, feed and feast_

_On everything he wanted to?_

_Great Scott! It simply wouldn't do!_

_However long this pig might live,_

_We're positive he'd never give_

_Even the smallest bit of fun_

_Or happiness to anyone._

_So what we do in cases such_

_As this, we use the gentle touch,_

_And carefully we take the brat_

_And turn him into something that_

_Will give great pleasure to us all–_

_This greedy brute, this louse's ear,_

_Is loved by people everywhere!_

_For who could hate or bear a grudge_

_Against a luscious bit of fudge?_

Ash at that moment got sucked up higher, and then disappeared. The Oompa Loompas ran off after they sang, and went back to work.

Chapter 3: May Maple

"What is going to happen to him?!" Ms. Ketchum demanded to Mr. Wonka.

"He's going to the room where I make the best fudge in the world." Mr. Wonka said, somewhat eagerly.

"So he'll be _fudge_?!"

Mr. Wonka then made a funny noise, which actually called an Oompa Loompa. "I want you to take Ms. Ketchum to the Fudge Room. Take a long stick and poke around in the mixing barrel. And hurry -- we can't let him get to the boiler." The Oompa Loompa nodded and dragged Ms. Ketchum with him. "C'mon. Lets pump it along."

As they walked along the banks of the chocolate river, a giant pink sugar sea horse boat pulled up, with Oompa Loompas as rowers. "Hey daddy, I want a pink boat like this!" Primerose demanded at the sight of the beautiful boat. Mr. Wonka then told them to get on board, and they started going very smoothly down stream. Then they came to a dark tunnel.

"How can they see where they're going?" May hissed at Mr. Wonka.

"They can't. There's no knowing where they're going." Mr. Wonka said. "Put on the lights." The lights went on to reveal a huge cave. Primerose huddled closer to her Pokemon and father. Mr. Romania looked at Mr. Wonka.

"How'd you build some passage like this? Or is it a natural formation?" he asked.

"Natural candy formation, of course." Mr. Wonka said. Then, came the waterfall. They landed fine, everyone tried to grab something or someone. The river was violent here, throwing the proud boat about, the Oompa Loompas struggling to keep control of the roe boat. The flew past some rooms such as Coffee Cream, Whipped Cream and Hair Cream.

"What do you use hair cream for?" Caroline asked.

"To lock in moisture." Mr. Wonka said, proudly patting his hair.

The river again turned violent, and they went down more waterfalls, but smaller ones. Finally Mr. Wonka shouted to the Oompa Loompas: "Stop the boat!" they found themselves in front of the Inventing Room.

"Daddy, I changed my mind. I don't want a boat like that." Primerose said, green from seasickness.

"This is _the_ most important room in the factory." Mr. Wonka explained as they went inside the room. "This," he added, holding up what looked like a giant gum ball, "are everlasting gobbstoppers. You can suck them for a year and they'll never get smaller." He then walked them over to a giant machine, and pushed a few buttons and pulled a lever. The machine buzzed and whirred to life, and started chopping up things like tomatoes, cold beef, potatoes, and blueberries. The machine continued whirring, then came from an open slot came the finished product. A thin strip of gum came out.

"_That's it_?!" Drew complained.

"Do you know what _it_ is?" Mr. Wonka countered. Unfortunately, Drew didn't get a chance to get mad - May interrupted.

"Its gum." she said, holding the piece.

"Not just _any_ old stick of gum. Its a three course dinner!" Mr. Wonka said excitedly.

"Why would anyone want that?" Mr. Romania asked.

"No one would have to cook, that's why." Mr. Wonka said. "And this is just like those ingredients you saw go in. Tomato soup, roast beef with baked potato and blueberry pie. However, its still not right yet so..."

"It sounds great." Mrs. Hikari said, thinking that she could save money by getting different gum.

"It sounds weird." Primerose complained.

"It sounds like my kind of gum." May said. She started taking the old gum out of her mouth, and behind her ear, brushing her chocolate hair aside.

"I'd prefer if you didn't..." Mr. Wonka said, almost to himself.

"I'm a champion gum chewer! I'm not afraid of anything!" May snapped, and began to chew at the gum.

"How is it, May?" Caroline asked.

"Wonderful! Tomato soup!" May cried.

"Yeah. Spit it out." Mr. Wonka said, again pretty much to himself.

"Its changing. Roast beef and potato!" May said.

"Keep chewing, May! My little May is going to be the first person ever to get a chewing gum dinner." Caroline burst out. Primerose started pouting. She wanted one too!

"True," Mr. Wonka said, loud and clear, "I'm just worried about the dessert."

"Blueberry pie and ice cream!" May cried.

"What's happening to her nose?" Dawn asked, pointing out that her nose, once light and pale, was turning blue, almost purple.

Caroline looked at May. Sure enough her nose was changing. "Your nose has gone purple." Caroline said, then turned to Mr. Wonka. "What's happening?"

"I tried to tell you that I didn't have it right yet. Its the dessert..." Just then, the blue spread from May's face to the rest of her body, and then she started swelling up. Mr. Wonka motioned for some Oompa Loompas, who came up, preparing to roll her out. They started singing.

_Listen close, and listen hard,_

_To the tale of Maybelle Maple._

_The dreadful girl she sees no wrong..._

_In chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long._

_Chewing, chewing all day long._

_Chewing, chewing all day long._

_Chewing, chewing all day long._

_Yeah!_

_She goes on chewing till at last,_

_her chewing muscles grow so fast._

_And from her face her giant chin,_

_vaches like a violin...!_

_-Chorus-_

_Chewing, chewing all day long. Chewing, chewing all day long._

_Chewing, chewing all day long._

_For years and years she chews away,_

_her jaws get stronger every day._

_And with one great tremendous chew_

_they bite the poor girl's tongue in two._

_-Chorus-_

_Chewing, chewing all day long. Chewing, chewing all day long. Chewing chewing chewing chewing chewing all day long!_

_Did any of you ever know_

_A person called Miss Bigelow?_

_This dreadful woman saw no wrong_

_In chewing, chewing all day long._

_She chewed while bathing in the tub,_

_She chewed while dancing at her club,_

_She chewed in church and on the bus;_

_It really was quite ludicrous!_

_And when she couldn't find her gum,_

_She'd chew up the linoleum,_

_Or anything that happened near–_

_A pair of boots, the postman's ear,_

_Or other people's underclothes,_

_And once she chewed her boy friend's nose._

_She went on chewing till, at last,_

_Her chewing muscles grew so vast_

_That from her face her giant chin_

_Stuck out just like a violin._

_For years and years she chewed away,_

_Consuming fifty packs a day,_

_Until one summer's eve, alas,_

_A horrid business came to pass._

_Miss Bigelow went late to bed,_

_For half an hour she lay and read,_

_Chewing and chewing all the while_

_Like some great clockwork crocodile._

_At last, she put her gum away_

_Upon a special little tray,_

_And settled back and went to sleep–_

_(She managed this by counting sheep)._

_But now, how strange! Although she slept,_

_Those massive jaws of hers still kept_

_On chewing, chewing through the night,_

_Even with nothing there to bite._

_They were, you see, in such a groove_

_They positively had to move._

_And very grim it was to hear_

_In pitchy darkness, loud and clear,_

_This sleeping woman's great big trap_

_Opening and shutting, snap–snap–snap!_

_Faster and faster, chop–chop–chop,_

_The noise went on, it wouldn't stop._

_Until at last her jaws decide_

_To pause and open extra wide,_

_And with the most tremendous chew_

_They bit the lady's tongue in two._

_Thereafter, just from chewing gum,_

_Miss Bigelow was always dumb,_

_And spent her life shut up in some_

_Disgusting sanatorium._

_And that is why we try so hard,_

_to save Miss Maybelle Maple._

May's mother was steaming during the song. "I can't have a blueberry for a daughter! How's she suppose to compete?" she complained to Mr. Wonka.

"Put her in a county fair." Both May and Caroline stared. Primerose beamed at her suggestion.

Chapter 4: Primerose Romania

Mr. Wonka also liked the idea, but that he kept to himself. "I want you to roll her to the Juicing Room." Mr. Wonka told the Oompa Loompas, who nodded. Caroline ran after them.

"C'mon, lets party." Mr. Wonka told the others.

They went down a short hallway, and stopped at the Nut Sorting Room. "Ah," Mr. Romania said. "This is a room I know about. Mr. Wonka, I'm in the nut business. Are you using the Pichu 5000 for the sorting?" he asked, as he handed him a card, which Mr. Wonka threw out.

"Nope." Mr. Wonka said. They went in the room. Primerose and her Pokemon had sparkles in their eyes.

"Pachirisus!" Primerose cried.

"Yep." Mr. Wonka said. "They're specially trained to get the nuts out of shells and tell if they're good or not so good."

Primerose turned to her father. "Daddy, I want a Pachirisu. Give me one. I want one."

"Primerose, you have many wonderful Pokemon..." Mr. Romania tried to sway his daughter, unsuccessfully.

"All that I have are: one Ponyta, two Arcanines, two Meowths, one Glameow, one Skitty, one Delcatty, six Bunearys, two Pidgeys, three Starlys, a Chatot, a Squirtle, an Espeon, three Mawiles, two Roserades, and a Pichu and a silly old Rattata! I _**WANT A PACHIRISU**_!" (That's 29 Pokemon, by the way.) Primerose stamped her foot.

Dawn looked at her mother, who rolled her eyes.

"all right, Primerose. Daddy'll get you one as soon as he can." Mr. Romania said.

"I don't want any old Pachirisu. I want a _trained_ Pachirisu." Primerose said, referring to one in the room below.

"all right." Mr. Romania gave in. "Mr. Wonka." he said. Mr. Wonka looked up. "How much do you want for one of those Pachirisus? Name your price." Primerose gave an innocent smile, as if that little scene never happened.

Mr. Wonka noticed that. He noticed it all. "Oh, she can't have one." he said. "They're not for sale."

Primerose's smile faded. It twisted to a glare. "DADDY!" she yelled. Mr. Romania was stuck. He couldn't do a thing now...

Then Mr. Wonka did something. "I'm sorry darling." he said in a mocking voice of Mr. Romania. "Its because I'm being unfair, right?"

The glare got more darker by the second. "If you won't get me a Pachirisu, then I'll get one myself." Primerose yelled at her father. She snuck under the gate and walked to the room below. Her father and Mr. Wonka called out for her to return, but she ignored them. One little Pachirisu caught her eye. The pink haired girl walked towards it. All the Pachirisus looked at her. The one she was aiming for started sniffing the air, as if to detect some unnoticed smell, coming from Primerose. "I'll have you!" Primerose started reaching out for it. The Pachirisu had predicted this, and jumped away before she could grab it. Suddenly, the whole bunch of them leaped at her. Her Pokemon started defending her, but to no use when the Pachirisu's released thunder wave, paralyzing Delcatty, Espeon, Mawile and Roserade. Primerose recalled them, and started to run, but the Pachirisus jumped on her skirt, and mink coat and long pink hair. "DADDY!" she yelled as they started pulling her down. "I want them to stop!" She fell to the floor, much to her fathers horror. However, Mr. Wonka didn't do a thing about it. Suddenly, the one she wanted walked on her body, and started banging her head. It put its small, stubby ears up to her head, and listened. The Pachirisu screeched.

"What does that mean?" Mr. Romania cried.

"It means she's a bad nut." Mr. Wonka said.

Then, they started pulling her away. "Where are they taking her?"

"Where all the other bad nuts go. Down the garbage chute." Mr. Wonka said, dully.

"Where does the chute go?"

"The furnace. But we only light it on Wednesdays."

"Today _is_ Wednesday." Drew said.

Mr. Romania turned his attention quickly on Primerose. The Pachirisus were almost at the chute. "DADDY!" she yelled.

"Primerose!" he cried. Then, the squirrel like Pokemon threw her down the chute, her scream echoing through the room. The Pokemon rushed back to position and work.

Then some Oompa Loompas appeared and started singing again.

_Primerose Romania, the little brute._

_Has just gone down the garbage chute._

_And She will meet as she descends._

_A rather different set of friends._

_A rather different set of friends._

_A rather different set of friends._

_A fish head, for example, cut._

_This morning from a halibut._

_An oyster from an oyster stew._

_A steak that no one else would chew._

_And lots of other things as well._

_Each with it's rather horrid smell._

_These are Primerose's new found friends_

_That she will meet as she descends,_

_And this is the price she has to pay_

_For going so very far astray._

_But now, my dears, we think you might_

_Be wondering–is it really right_

_That every single bit of blame_

_And all the scolding and the shame_

_Should fall upon Primerose Romania?_

_Is she the only one at fault?_

_For though she's spoiled, and dreadfully so,_

_A girl can't spoil herself, you know._

_Who spoiled her, then? Ah, who indeed?_

_Who pandered to her every need?_

_Who turned her into such a brat?_

_Who are the culprits? Who did that?_

_Alas! You needen't look so far_

_To find out who these sinners are._

_The guilty ones, now this is sad:_

_Dear old mom and loving...dad_

Mr. Romania climbed down to the lower chamber, and during the end of the song, a Pachirisu pushed him down the chute as well.

Mr. Wonka smirked and laughed on the indside. How the Pachirisu pushed Mr. Romania was just to funny! Then, an Oompa Loompa appeared and whispered to him. "Oh good." Mr. Wonka said. "I've just been informed that the furnace is broken and there's a month's worth of rotten garbage to break the fall."

"Well, that's good." Mrs. Hikari said.

Mr. Wonka nodded. "Lets keep on truckin'." Again, they walked into another small hallway. A room (not part of the destination) caught Drew's eye.

"What's in the Televison Room?"

Chapter 5: Drew Hayden and the End

The others paused and turned. "The Television Room? Oh yes! Let me show you!" Mr. Wonka said, opening the door, letting them in. "This is the testing room for my latest idea. Television chocolate. It one day came to me that if people can send a picture through the air in a million tiny pieces, then why can't I do it with a piece of chocolate?" He handed them some giant glasses to put on. It covered up half of their faces.

"Its impossible." Drew said. "The power to convert matter would be like 9 atomic bombs; enough to wipe out the planet!" He flipped his green hair.

"_**Mumbler**_!" Mr. Wonka yelled at Drew. His father jumped. "I can't understand a word you just said, and that bumbs me out."

Dawn and her mother looked at eachother again. Drew sounded fine to them.

"Anyway, let me _prove _it." Mr. Wonka said, and then some Oompa Loompas brought in a giant bar of chocolate. "It has to be big or it'll never work." he explained. He pushed a button, and the bar dissappeared. "Lets go to the televison." they ran to the TV. A picture of the bar was on the screen. "Drew, take it." Mr. Wonka said.

"Its just a picture." Drew said simply.

"Alright then. You take it, Dawn." Dawn reached out, her slender arm going throught the screen, much to Drew's shock. She grabbed it, and pulled it back. "Eat it, its just gotten smaller, thats all."

Dawn did so, enjoying the taste. "Its great!" she announced.

"Amazing." Mrs. Hikari said, thinking again of how this would save money.

"Could you send other things, like oatmeal?" Mr. Hayden asked.

"Sure. Anything."

"What about people?" Drew asked.

"People? Why send a person? They don't taste good. And it may have some nasty affects." Mr. Wonka replied.

"You made a teleporter! The best invention in the world! What an idiot you must be not to see that! But I'm not." Drew said, running to the machine, and pushed the button. His father gasped, running for him, when the light flashed, and he was gone.

"Drew!" Mr. Hayden cried.

"Lets check the TV." Mr. Wonka said. Sure enought, he appeared. His father pulled him out. He started squeaking at Mr. Wonka:

"Put it back the other way!"

"There is no other way. Its television, not telephone."

"So now what?" Mr. Hayden demanded.

Before Mr. Wonka could answer the Oompa Loompas started singing one last time.

_The most important thing, that we've ever learned._

_The most important thing we've learned,_

_As far as children are concerned._

_Is never, never let them near the television set._

_Or better still, just don't install._

_The idiotic thing at all._

_Never, never let them._

_Never, never let them._

_Never, never let them._

_Never, never let them._

_Never, never let them._

_It rots the senses in the head,_

_It keeps imagination dead._

_It clogs and clutters up the mind,_

_It makes a child so dull and blind._

_So dull, so dull._

_He can no longer understand,_

_A fairytale, a fairyland._

_A fairyland, a fairyland._

_His brain becomes as soft as cheese,_

_His thinking powers rust and freeze._

_He cannot think, he only sees._

_Regarding little Drew Hayden,_

_We very much regret that we._

_Regret that we,_

_Shall simply have to wait and see._

_Wait and see, wait and see,_

_Wait and see, wait and see, wait and see._

_We very much regret that we,_

_Shall simply have to wait and see._

_If we can get him back his height,_

_But if we can't, it serves him right!_

_'All right!' you'll cry. 'All right!' you'll say,_

_'But if we take the set away,_

_What shall we do to entertain_

_Our darling children? Please explain!'_

_We'll answer this by asking you,_

_'What used the darling ones to do?_

_'How used they keep themselves contented_

_Before this monster was invented?'_

_Have you forgotten? Don't you know?_

_We'll say it very loud and slow:_

_THEY...USED...TO...READ! They'd READ and READ,_

_AND READ and READ, and then proceed_

_To READ some more. Great Scott! Gadzooks!_

_One half their lives was reading books!_

_The nursery shelves held books galore!_

_Books cluttered up the nursery floor!_

_And in the bedroom, by the bed,_

_More books were waiting to be read!_

_Such wondrous, fine, fantastic takes_

_Of dragons, gypsies, queens, and whales_

_And treasure isles, and distant shores_

_Where smugglers rowed with muffled oars,_

_And pirates wearing purple pants,_

_And sailing ships and elephants,_

_And cannibals crouching 'round the pot,_

_Stirring away at something hot._

_(It smells so good, what can it be?_

_Good gracious, it's Penelope.)_

_The younger ones had Beatrix Potter_

_With Mr. Tod, the dirty rotter,_

_And Squirrel Nutkin, Pigling Bland,_

_And Mrs. Tiggy–Winkle and–_

_Just How The Camel Got His Hump,_

_And How The Monkey Lost His Rump,_

_And Mr. Toad, and bless my soul,_

_There's Mr. Rat and Mr. Mole–_

_Oh, books, what books they used to know,_

_Those children living long ago!_

_So please, oh please, we beg, we pray,_

_Go throw your TV set away,_

_And in its place you can install_

_A lovely bookshelf on the wall._

_Then fill the shelves with lots of books,_

_Ignoring all the dirty looks,_

_The screams and yells, the bites and kicks,_

_And children hitting you with sticks–_

_Fear not, because we promise you_

_That, in about a week or two_

_Of having nothing else to do,_

_They'll now begin to feel the need_

_Of having something good to read._

_And once they start–oh boy, oh boy!_

_You watch the slowly growing joy_

_That fills their hears. They'll grow so keen_

_They'll wonder what they'd ever seen_

_In that ridiculous machine,_

_That nauseating, foul, unclean,_

_Repulsive television screen!_

_And later, each and every kid_

_Will love you more for what you did._

"I got it! Put him in the Taffy Puller!" Mr. Wonka cried after a moment of silence. That was a very long song, after all, and had to be taken in slowly.

"Taffy Puller!" His father cried. An Oompa Loompa apperaed and dragged him to the room, not far off...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Wonka started to go. Dawn, Piplup and her mother were the only ones left now. "Where we going next?" Dawn asked.

"Up and out!" Mr. Wonka said.

"What do you do in that room? It's a really odd name..." But, at the speed that the elevator they went in went, she wasn't sure that the room was a room at all.

"You don't really mean...?" Mrs. Hikari started. Mr. Wonka nodded. "But its a _glass_ elevator!"

Suddenly, they burst through, in one piece. Dawn and Piplup went to look to enjoy the view they had. They saw the other kids, Ash, May, Primerose and now Drew leaving. Ash was covered with fudge from his head down. May was blue. Primerose and her father were covered from top to bottom in garbage. Drew was at least ten feet tall and very skinny...

"Dawn." Mr. Wonka said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Dawn, I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"What would you say if I asked you if you would run my factory?" A shocked silence.

"The factory? Me? Run it!? Really! As long as my mom can come.." Dawn started, feeling dizzy.

"Of course, the whole family can come, if they wish."

So, in the end, Dawn got the factory, and lived happly ever after.

THE END

**A/N: lame ending, lame beginning, I know. But hey, I doubt that anyone else would write this sort of thing.**

**Anyway, here's the finish to the 2o05 film and I think I can use it now.**

"**Life has never been sweeter."**

**I suppose its true, in this story.**

**Primerose V**


End file.
